


[Podfic] Ugly Duckling.

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Curses, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of rivkat's fic "Ugly Duckling."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Warnings:</strong> Allusions to teen sex and to possibly disturbing subject matter.<br/><strong>Summary:</strong> The Dean Winchester we see isn’t exactly how he started out. Cliche prompt: Mutation/physical transformation.</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:10:40 || 6.4MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ugly Duckling.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ugly Duckling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** [Ugly Duckling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5958)  
 **Author:** rivkat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** none, gen  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Author’s Warnings:** Allusions to teen sex and to possibly disturbing subject matter.  
 **Summary:** The Dean Winchester we see isn’t exactly how he started out. Cliche prompt: Mutation/physical transformation.

**File Length & Size:** 00:10:40 || 6.4MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ugly%20Duckling%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as)

To listen to a streaming version, just click through the link above.

This podfic was recorded for the New Beginnings challenge at the cakehole_club, and originally posted on livejournal [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/10889.html).


End file.
